


The Swan Prince

by Amaranthkick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Swan!Shiro Shance Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick
Summary: Shiro, the prince of the Ryude Kingdom and soon to be king finds danger just outside his kingdom gates. He does everything in his power to keep his people safe taking the burden wholly on himself. This leads him to be imprisoned by the Galra but an accident gives him the chance to escape and perhaps find what has happened to his kingdom while he was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro was a prince of the Ryude kingdom, an allied neighbor of the vast and powerful Kingdom of Altea. His was a small kingdom but it held its fair share of land. 

His fair leadership and compassion for his people made him beloved by all throughout his kingdom. He had to step onto the throne as a makeshift king when is parents suddenly passed away. Shiro took it upon himself to make sure his kingdom did not fall into chaos without their king or queen and he did a splendid job.

It has been a few years and now that things have settled and any kinks were straightened out, his advisors told him it might be time to officially appoint Shiro as king with a grandeur coronation.

Shiro hid at the corner of his window lightly pulling the curtains back just enough that he could see past it but so that no one would notice. He was garbed in his royal purple and silver ceremonial outfit, the cloth long and flowing. There was a warm smile gracing his lips as he watched the town from his castle all alight with excitement, putting their hearts into decorations and all they can do for this joyous occasion.

His eyes roamed around the town decorated with lion motifs and then beyond it, the trees beyond the gates in full bloom to announce the coming of spring. He blushed a bit, a tad bashful that everyone was putting out their best for his coronation, even the trees might be showing off their vibrant colored blooms just for this occasion. He had always been more humble about receiving praise and gifts.

That airy, heartwarming feeling was soon replaced with ice, cold dread. On the tip of the horizon he could see a massive line of purple. An army, and not just any army… the Galra. They have been at odds with Altea but have never stepped foot towards his kingdom.

Shiro’s hold on the curtain tightened, his body tense and shaking. _No… no_! The Galra were known for their ruthlessness and the devastation they leave when they conquer new land. His kingdom with its army well-skilled but small in number did not stand a chance. His people will be taken as prisoners or slaughtered out-right. He _cannot_ let that happen and he steels his resolve.

“Keith!” He calls for his personal bodyguard and Captain of the Royal Guard.

He comes running at the command already dressed in gleaming silver armor accented with red rubies that according to the blacksmith would give him resistance to fire and heat. His friend’s face is tight in a scowl, no doubt he was informed of this grim news by a scout.

“The Galra.” Shiro stated the obvious fact trying to let this loaded situation settled in his bones.

“Shiro, give us the order and we’ll fight! We can win! We will win!” Keith was always one to go headfirst into battle. But he understood where he was coming from; wanting to defend his home with everything he’s got.

But this was the Galra, they had much more resources and firepower. Rumors had it that they had nigh unstoppable witch on their side empowering them with untold amount of magic. Even with out that magic, their autonomous soldiers were endless. Their sheer numbers will only exhaust his army. No, this was dire and it looked like there was no way out. Not for him the prince of this kingdom… but maybe his people had a chance.

“Keith, I want you to gather some of your men and start evacuating the kingdom–”

“What–!?”

“I will meet with the Galra army and hopefully negotiate.” Shiro continued ignoring Keith’s protests. Shiro walked to a dresser and pulled out his personal armor, its black and silver metal shining as the prince prepared himself. 

“Shiro, this is crazy! They’ll kill you or worse, they’ll take you prisoner and torture you or use you in some sick experiments!” Keith yelled trying to get through to him.

“I know!” That quieted Keith down, “I know… I likely will not escape this unscathed but even if they take me prisoner they still might attack the kingdom. Keith, I know you and the other guards will put their lives on the line to defend our home but you will be. These people are the Ryude kingdom, our home, it’ll live through us, through them. Use your resources to protect them while I try to give you as much time as I can. Get them away from here as quietly as you can.”

“But Shiro…”

“That is an order Keith,” The two walked stiffly to the stables where his horse was kept. He mounted his steed looking back to his friend with solemn eyes, “and send someone to warn Allura Princess of Altea. …I pray we will see each other again, among familiar faces of my people.”

Keith sighed heavily, completely against Shiro sacrificing himself for everyone’s sake but he was no fool. It would take a miracle to defeat that army, a miracle they do cannot risk innocent lives to bet on. So he carefully saluted to the prince eyes hardened with resolve to carry out the prince’s orders. And with that Shiro signaled his horse to move through crowds of people and the gates to his kingdom towards the looming danger.

* * *

Shiro was taken prisoner and tortured with magical electricity to inflict pain, they even took his arm and he gained a scar on the bridge of nose from his experience. The druids who served the witch hopelessly questioned him for the whereabouts of the Roots of Quintessence. Perhaps his parents were privy to that knowledge but not him, he did not get a chance to learn of it. But even if he did know he would not tell them. So much exposure to unfamiliar magic turned his bangs white.

One day he was being led to a large room filled with various animals and people in cages, cauldrons of bubbling, bright yellow goop were everywhere. There was a giant cauldron possibly holding the same liquid was boiling away quite loudly, perhaps too loudly. It seemed it might boil over at that rate. 

Suddenly a pink liquid splashed out of the cauldron and landed on one of the automatons escorting him which turned it into a pile of rocks and gemstones.

Shiro gasped and turned with everyone else in the room towards the giant cauldron. It was shaking violently with the intensity of it boiling all by itself. A few druids hurried over to it to try and contain it but it soon exploded sending a glittering smog to every corner of the room.

Shiro couldn’t clearly remember what happened but amidst the chaos and smog, his body felt completely different. Then it dawned on him that now was the perfect time to escape and he doesn’t know when another will come so he has to take it now. It felt awkward to run but he only kept pushing himself forward and passed by guards distracted by the situation.

Shiro escaped unaware of the few black feathers he left at the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro saw that it was night as he finally escaped the tunnels and stepped foot outside. Darkness covered the land with a blessed full moon providing much needed light.

Shiro panted as he ran as far as he could from the Galra and stopped to catch his breath when he was deep in unfamiliar woods. Looking back he could see the the tips of old stone towers peeking over the canopy of the trees. He was imprisoned in the underground dungeon of a seemingly abandoned stone castle.

The trees… they seemed so much taller than what he was used to. The Galra had taken him so far from home, these must be native to the location. He reached out his hand to touch the tree trunk when he let out an undignified squawk at what he saw: a wing, a black feathered wing, _his_ black feathered wing!

He looked himself over as best he could and felt numb. A swan! He became a swan!

A sharp growling cut through the quiet woods bringing a chill that overcame Shiro’s shock. He glanced to his left catching eyes glowing in the dark along with bared fangs several meters away from him. A wolf was staring him down hungrily, to it he was nothing but fair game.

Shiro ran for his life. It was easy for the wolf to catch up to him but Shiro would smack it with a heavy wing to stun it and gain precious seconds to keep ahead of it. He didn’t know he was heading towards a cliff till it was too late. The edge gave way as soon as he stepped on it and he was falling. With only one wing he couldn’t hope to fly but that didn’t stop him from trying. He fell all the while frantically flapping his wing, his saving grace was the river waiting at the bottom.

But even that wasn’t about to make it easy for him. While his new body let him float with little difficulty, he was carried away in the raging rapids. He was tossed around like a rag doll, he sputtered water as it splashed everywhere. Shiro struggled to keep his bearings as landscapes rushed by.

—

Shiro coughed out some water as he woke up. He must’ve blacked out at one point during that scary ride. Above him was clear blue skies so the river had to have carried him for quite some time. He woke up on land right next to where the river, having calmed from the intense flow, smoothly fed into a large lake.

He checked his arm and it was still a wing. Yup, he was still a swan. Shiro wondered how he can possibly undo this. It wasn’t even done on purpose, just the side-effects of a big accident.

…

His head drooped down as he couldn’t think of any mages or magically attuned persons that could help him. He didn’t even have his advisors to help look into that. And besides that, it would be difficult to communicate with them if by luck they didn’t brush him aside as a normal swan at first glance.

He tensed as he heard a distant howl, no it wasn’t the wolf. It was a tad different but he recognized it. Back home he’d here the howls of dogs that accompanied their owners on hunts as they chased game. Hunters were in the area and unfortunately, he counted as game to them as well. Shiro had no choice but to stay here till nightfall. Hopefully, his dark feathers will let him blend easily into his surroundings.

Shiro got bored waiting, bored enough to swim aimlessly around the lake. It felt strange to just float and use webbed feet to propel himself forward. After awhile he curled in on himself, he was so hungry. The Galra didn’t give him any food the day he escaped. The little fish and plants under the water were starting to look tasty to him. He was staring at the clear waters mentally debating whether to go for it or to wait when the clipping sound of a horse’s hooves caught his attention.

A young man with soft brown hair, dressed in a travel-ready blue tunic, was leading a wagon carting horse towards the lake. He untied it from the wagon to slowly lead it to the water’s edge. He smiled and petted it as it began to drink from the lake. The man himself took several strides away from his horse and took in the view of the lake. He smiled warmly to himself, sat down, and started unpacking his lunch from his bag. A simple but mouth-watering sandwich.

“Whoa, what a rare color for a swan!” Shiro jerked as his eyes met the man’s bright blue ones.

When did he get so close to the edge of the lake? Shiro cursed his hunger, he must have subconsciously paddled over to him. At least the man seemed harmless enough, no weapons at the ready or anything.

“Hey, you hungry?” He tore off some pieces of bread and lettuce and held his hand out for Shiro. “I don’t bite, I won’t hurt you, promise.”

This man he was so warm and inviting, Shiro drew closer. His hunger was the final push that led him to scarf down every bit of food in his hand. Shiro lowered his head a bit in embarrassment as the man chuckled. “Wow, you must be hungry. Don’t worry I can give you more.” He tore the rest of the bread and lettuce into bite-sized pieces and held them out for Shiro to eat.

Shiro gratefully ate the offered meal, slower this time, and watched as the man ate the slices of meat that was left. He cleaned his hands and reached into his bag to pull out large folded up paper.

He unfolded it and let it lay on his lap. He caught Shiro staring and grinned. “You interested? You can look too but its not food so don’t get any any ideas!”

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes but instead walked up to the man’s side to look with him. Shiro couldn’t almost believe his luck, the paper he had was a map!

“I’m just reviewing the route I’m taking to make these deliveries.” He kindly explained and pointed to his cart that held his cargo as if this swan was listening, which to his credit Shiro was listening to him.

He pointed to a splotch of blue on the map and said, “We’re here at this lake near a town called Arus. That’s my next stop. My goal is here,” he pointed at a river that was rather far from where they were, “The bridge over there helps provide easy travel to and from Altea but the bridge fell so I was hired to deliver supplied to the builders there to aid in rebuilding it.”

Altea! How could he forget? The Alteans were in tune with magic, they could help him!

The man didn’t notice Shiro’s quiet revelation and chuckled sheepishly to himself. “The only horse and wagon accessible route is pretty long and can be dangerous. It’s why noone wants to deliver the supplies and why the bridge hasn’t been repaired for some time. But I kinda need the money to help my family.”

As he absentmindedly traced the route to and from his destination, Shiro’s eyes widened at one place in particular. He tried his best to point at it for the man to look at.

“The Ryude Kingdom? Hmmm… that place… it was destroyed by the Galra a year ago. I hear the castle is still standing but not much else is. No one lives there. Not many people go near it, they say it’s haunted.”

Shiro’s heart sank fast, his kingdom, his home d–destroyed? A year ago? The Galra had him imprisoned for a _year_?

“Do you… want to go there?” He whispered sensing Shiro saddened mood, Shiro looked up at the man in shock. “It’s half a day’s worth of a detour but we could pass through it on the way to the broken bridge.”

Yes, he nodded firmly. He wanted, no, needed to see what has become of his kingdom. The man seemed a little surprised to have received an answer from a swan but nodded in return gracefully accepting Shiro as a companion to take for this journey. Shiro had never felt so grateful and tried hugging him to show his thanks. He felt a gentle hand on his back, “aww, you are very welcome swan.”

The man folded up his map and led Shiro back to the wagon. He lifted him up and into it. Shiro peeked out of the wagon and watched the man tie his horse back to the wagon. He propped himself up onto the driver’s seat and whipped the reins to get his horse, named Blue, to cander away from the lake.

“You’re a pretty special swan, I think, to be able to understand me like you do. So since we’re traveling buddies now, some introductions are in order,” he grinned at Shiro, “The name’s Lance.”


End file.
